


Monopolized Taste

by decadentbynature



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cheating, Claiming Bites, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: The night started off with a couple of beers and ended with Keith flat on his back, Shiro's broad frame between his legs, and the cold bite of his wedding ring digging into his skin.





	Monopolized Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

The night started out with a couple cans of beers, not anywhere near enough to get either of them drunk or even buzzed, and ended with Keith flat on his back, Shiro’s broad frame between his legs, and his cock buried deep inside his ass. Hands – one large and warm and sweaty; the other even bigger and distractingly cold – clamped down onto his hips, keeping him in place as Shiro slammed his hips forward, repeatedly driving his cock into him, sending shockwaves of electric pleasure that threatened to unravel him. Moaning loudly, sweat pouring into his eyes, his vision flickering wildly, a loud buzzing filling up his ears, Keith clung to Shiro’s shoulders, his nails digging into the warm flesh, leaving scraps and marks all over his tanned skin. 

It was wrong. He knew it was wrong, and he knew Shiro knew it was wrong. The band of metal on his ring finger bit into his skin, repeatedly reminding him that he was being fucked by a married man. Somewhere, hundreds of miles away, Curtis was blissfully unaware of the fact that his husband was balls deep inside some other man’s asshole. Wrapping his legs loosely around Shiro’s hips, drawing him in closer, hopefully urging him to push in even deeper, Keith shuddered hard when Shiro’s cock brushed against his prostate, sending lightning zipping through his nerves. Every inch of his body burned with incredible heat. The slightest touch of Shiro’s fingers, lips, teeth could send him reeling. His mind was completely blank – he registered everything that was happening, and that it shouldn’t be but made no move to stop it. 

Gripping onto Shiro’s shoulder, his blunt nails slipping over his warm, sweaty skin, Keith pulled him down into a kiss, possessively, hungrily catching his lips, shoving his tongue between them to spread his taste inside. When this was all over, when Shiro came to his senses and realized what he’d done, leading to the inevitable guilt, regret and shame, followed by him flying back to Curtis, maybe to tell him but more than likely not, Keith wanted him to remember not only what his ass felt like, what his skin felt like but what his mouth tasted like. When Shiro went to fuck his husband again, maybe to wash away the memory of his heat clinging to his skin, he wanted him to linger on just how differently they tasted. 

He wanted him to prefer his taste, the feel of his tongue, the warmth of his mouth. When Shiro was fucking his husband, engaging in one of the most sacred, intimate acts, he wanted Shiro to think of him, and desperately wish for his taste again. He wanted him to obsess over it, to never stop thinking about it until it drove him mad. 

Breaking the kiss with a soft gasp, Keith wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro’s broad frame, treasuring every pant and moan that Shiro poured into his ears. Against his chest, Shiro was a comforting heavy weight, pressing him down into the mattress. Close, he was getting close. He knew it couldn’t last forever but as his orgasm quickly closed in, he wanted nothing more than to push it away. Not yet, he begged, please not yet. A little more, just a little more! For a moment, it seemed as though his body was going to listen to him. The desire to hang onto this addictive, overwhelming heat pushed back against the rampant pleasure, cooling it down just an iota. 

Then, with a hard grunt, Shiro leaned down, nipping at his earlobe, and whispered, “Cum for me, baby.” 

He stood no chance. With those words ringing in his mind, bouncing off the interior of his skull, growing in volume with each impact until there was a jumbled mess of syllables and vowels banging about, Keith let out a sharp, shattering cry, one that he would be feeling later as his throat was ripped raw by the force of the exhale pushing out of his lungs. His hips arched up off the bed. His legs clamped down onto Shiro’s waist as though someone had applied an electric shock to the muscles, causing them to tense up. White flashed across his vision. He came, splattering a thick load of white between him and Shiro, dirtying both of their chests and stomach. Pleasure screamed through him, taking control of him, turning him momentarily stupid as his IQ dropped to 2 in the wake of the massive slam of ecstasy. Distantly, he was somewhat aware of Shiro’s large body tensing up, the cracked cry of his name, piercing enough through the fog hanging over his mind to send a sharp shriek of glee, then warmth poured into his twitching ass. 

He could’ve cum again. Part of him was almost certain that he had, though he probably would categorize it as a mind orgasm, rather than anything physical. The sensation of Shiro’s jizz flooding into his ass, spreading an absolutely heavenly heat throughout his belly was euphoric. Did Curtis ever let him cum inside? Somehow, he got the sense that he probably didn’t. Another thing that he could claim, that was now his. When Shiro next fucked his husband, this was what he would be thinking of: how fucking it good it felt to cum inside him, to pump his cock into his ass until he was pumping him full of jizz. 

Breathing erratically, desperately clinging to the last scraps of pleasure as he came down, his orgasm fading away to an afterthought, Keith flinched when Shiro straightened back up, his handsome face flushed, eyes heavy lidded and still burning with lust. Swallowing hard against the lump already rising in his throat, Keith waited for him to say something, though he already knew that nothing would be say. When Shiro came to his senses, when he realized what he’d just done, he jump away, eyes wide and accusing, as though Keith was the only one to blame for all this. Maybe a few heated words would be exchanged, maybe it would be only silence but the result would be the same in the end: Shiro would leave, marked by Keith’s heat and taste, and Keith would burn with this desire, burn for Shiro, holding that desire deep inside his chest until it burnt a hole straight through him. 

That was the inevitable end, and he knew he needed to accept it. Sucking in a deep breath, wanting to go ahead and get it over with, Keith went to say something but the words were lost to a quiet, startled yelp when Shiro abruptly rolled him over onto his stomach, dropping down until his chest was pressed to his back, wrapped his arms firmly around Keith and began to thrust into him once again. Moaning loudly, his mouth falling open, a fresh flush of heat rolling over the surface of his skin, Keith used what leverage he had to push back against him, shoving his cock in even deeper. 

“Keith!” Shiro moaned into his ear, sending a trill of elation singing up Keith’s spine, “Keith! Keith!” 

Turning his head to place a sloppy kiss on Shiro’s cheek, he mewed, “I’m right here. Do anything you want to me. I’m yours.” 

A warm hand clamped down on his jaw, turning his head just a little bit further so that Shiro could kiss him. Melting into the kiss, enticingly rolling his hips, grinding Shiro’s length against his twitching insides, Keith easily let Shiro’s tongue into his mouth, moaned appreciatively as he used that hot, talented tongue to fuck his mouth, possessing him, claiming him. Eyes fluttering closed, brushing the tips of his fingers along Shiro’s forearm, tracing the line of veins, Keith caught Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down – not hard enough for him to bleed but hard enough for it to hurt. Shuddering, a gasping, coughing moan rippling out from somewhere deep inside his chest, Shiro abruptly picked up the pace, ramming his hips down against Keith’s ass, causing him to jolt forward with every impact. 

That’s right, he thought hazily, get addicted. Get addicted to me. To my heat, to my taste, to my everything. Want me more than anything. Do anything just to taste me again. I’m all yours so become all mine. 

Shiro slammed his hips forward, burying the entirety of his length inside of him. A hard shudder wracked his muscular body. Heat washed over the side of Keith’s neck, then there was a burst of sharp pain as Shiro bit down hard on the patch of skin connecting his shoulder to his neck. At the same time, another wave of wet warmth poured into his ass, joining the load already coating his insides. He hadn’t been close – it hadn’t been that long since he’d just cum – but the combination of Shiro’s teeth digging into his skin, and the sensation of being cum in a second time was more than enough to get him from making his way to the point to hurled off the fucking edge. 

Smiling deliriously, his back arching, head dropping down onto the couch cushion, he sprayed the dark maroon with a splash of white, his body jerking around as another slam of pleasure roared through him. He wasn’t given any time to recover. Grabbing onto his trembling hips, Shiro rolled him over onto his side, pushing one leg up until his knee was nearly at his chin, and continued fucking him. Panting loudly, sweat coating him in a thick layer, his vision hazy and unfocused, Keith laughed, a strangely hollow sound that even made him flinch. 

“What?” Shiro gasped, pushing sweaty hair away from his face. The gesture was so gentle that it almost made him want to bite his fingers off. 

“Getting the desire to fuck me outta your system?” Keith asked playfully, though his voice was cold and callous. “Gonna fuck me until I can’t walk then take off?” 

Shiro came to a stop, his cock halfway inside Keith’s ass. Panting hard, his broad shoulders visibly rising and falling from the force, that dark, heated gaze focused squarely on his face, boring into him, making him want to squirm with discomfort, Shiro just looked at him silently for a few moments, not moving, not talking then with slowly raised the hand with the ring sitting snugly at the bottom of his finger, slipped it off and threw it across the room. His dark eyes never left Keith’s face. The ring clanged off one of the nearby walls, falling to the ground with a sharp clink. Mouth hanging open slightly, shocked to the point of silence, Keith’s throat worked as though he was going to say something but whatever it was was immediately lost when Shiro began moving again. Crying out, an insane blast of pleasure immediately overwhelming him, Keith dug his fingers into the couch cushion. 

Reaching down to clamp down tightly onto Keith’s jaw, Shiro wrenched his head around until they were looking at one another. That intense, heated stare bore into him, unraveling him, unmaking him, leaving him naked and vulnerable. Trembling underneath his gaze, breathing laboriously, Keith shivered violently when Shiro closed the distance between them, smashing their lips together in a rough, hard kiss. Devoured…he was being devoured! His cock twitched hard as that thought screeched across his dazed mind. More…more, more, more! He wanted Shiro to claim every inch of him! 

Breaking the kiss with a harsh gasp, Shiro nipped at his chin, and panted, “You gonna run when this is done?” 

“Will you even let me?” Keith gasped through clenched teeth. 

Shiro chuckled, a low husky sound that did weird things to his head. Lightly kissing where he’d just bitten, he murmured, “Fuck no.”

“Then you’ve got your answer.” 

Kissing a line of wet, hot kisses down Keith’s neck, Shiro breathed, “You belong to me.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re mine.” 

“Yes…” Keith moaned, a blissful bloom of heat and happiness swelling up in his chest, pressing so insistently against his lungs and heart that it was nearly impossible to breathe. 

There was a moment of silence, only punctuated by the sounds of their bodies banging together, then Shiro whispered, “I’m sorry it took me long to realize it.” 

Snorting, Keith shakily patted the back of his head, “It’s okay. You can spend the rest of your life making it up to me.” 

Again, that husky chuckle, followed by a kiss on his cheek, and Shiro’s voice floating into his ear to encircle his brain, “Nothing would make me happier.”


End file.
